1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reception apparatus, an information reception method, a computer program for information reception, and an information distribution apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in digital broadcasting such as terrestrial digital broadcasting and BS (Broadcasting satellite), an electronic program guide (EPG) (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “EPG”) showing contents of programs scheduled to be broadcast is known. Various proposals are provided to enhance the convenience of viewers by using the EPG information. For example, it is proposed that, by using the EPG information, only broadcasting data linked to a program to be provided is reserved to be printed or broadcasting data is reserved to be printed separately and independently from moving image data of programs (see JP 2007-235639 A (Abstract, paragraph [0013] and the like)).
It is proposed that, by using the EPG information, when a program is viewed with a vehicle-mounted digital broadcast reception apparatus, a specific electronic program guide grouped for each viewer is displayed and information according to reception sensitivity is reflected in the specific electronic program guide (see JP 2007-89220 A (Abstract, paragraph [0007] and the like)).
An apparatus, such as ADMS (TV-Asahi Data And Multimedia Service)-EPG and iEPG, is known which provides EPG information via the Internet, and there is also a proposal related to a control when the EPG information received via the Internet and the EPG information received via a broadcast signal are received (see JP 2008-252447 A (Abstract and the like)).